Socialist Party of Keymon
The Socialist Party of Keymon, commonly abbreviated SPK '''or simply '''S, is a minor Feinist political party in Keymon, which was founded by Coburan exiles in 3285. The party started out as an electoral alliance between four left-wing and centre-left parties, and in 3288, they merged into a single party. The partyused to be fomally lead by the Party Chair, though since Mark Fein left the party, it has shrinked drastically, and has had a collective leadership. History The Socialist Party traces its origins back to the Republic of Cobura and the socialist party there. In 3285, its members were exiled and executed by the totalitarian government, and some of the party leaders fled to Keymon. There they founded a new party, along with their new allies and friends in the country, called the Keymon Socialist Party. A few years later in 3287, the Keymonite Communists wished to form an electoral alliance with the Socialist Party, founding the Socialist Coalition. The following year, the Liberal Democrats and the Green Party also joined the coalition. Now containing everything from social liberals to communists, the SocCo stood as a firm left-wing catch-all party amongst the other parties in the country. The Coalition was an electoral success from the very start, and it gained dozens of seats in parliament, as well as becoming the major party in a coalition government during an international crisis. In 3288, in order to gain more votes in the election, the parties decided to form one big party out of the four small ones. They did so, and formed the modern Socialist Party. Ideology The old Socialist Coalition contained several parties, advocating ideologies ranging from liberalism to communism, and this shaped the SPK's politics for several years to come. However, in the early 3290s, the party decreased the range of its support for radically varying left-wing politics, and instead started to rely on social democracy and trade unionism. It is the first party ever to use the term 'Feinism' as it was developed my Mark Fein, and has been the party's official ideology since 3297. Economy The SPK started out as the most economically left-wing party in Keymon, and remains left-wing, however its economic policies later became more focused on Workers' Councils and Trade Unions, rather than direct state ownership. Because of this, one can say that the party has moved slightly towards the centre by modernising its economic policies, yet it still generally opposes unexplained privatisation, and is still a strong supporter of heavy market regulation and steep taxation. However, one can also say it moved closer towards anarcho-syndicalism, and thus further to the left. Healthcare The Socialist Party is a strong supporter of universal, free healthcare for all of Keymon's citizens. However, it also states that luxury services should not be payed for with taxpayers' money, and that the free system should only be used when people actually need it. Education The party is a heavy combatant of private education. The Socialists believe that it could destroy a normal person's brain and intellect if it was fed up with fake or partisan-stance information. Thus they enforce larger, yet less centralised institutions of education. Immigration and foreign policy The Socialist Party seeks to increase the annual amount of immigrants, in particular refugees, to Keymon. The party also advocates the construction of more integration centres in the country, also less centralised. It also opposes any foreign military operations whatsoever, and thus also international alliances, taking a pacifist stance in all cases, unless global peace organisations allows military action to occur. But even then the party remains sceptical. Relations to other organisations The party has always had a good relationship with several other parties in Congress, as proved by its government success after 3285, as well as with other minor parties. After the SPK turned towards social democracy in the early 3290s, the communist parties quickly turned sceptical. So did the communist members of the party itself, and there were rumours that a new protest party would be founded sooner or later. However, this never happened, and the party instead became a left-wing workers' party, rather that a party advocating a very strict ideology. Because of this, one can still say that the old multi-party participation in the organisation's structure remains, just in another form, a less strict one. Revolutionary Socialist Front The minor RSF has always been a close communist ally of the SPK, and the two sometimes even hold their party conventions and some other formal meeting together, even though party policy was not decided there, so they remain largely independent from each other. Confederation of Keymonite Workers The CKW is the largest workers' organisation in Keymon, and is a formal organisation uniting all the country's trade unions under a single grand council, though it is only used for formal occasions, and holds little real power. The Confederation and the Socialists are good friends, and the two organisations stand at a nearly identical position in general politics. Election results The SPK has not competed in elections since 3292. Category:Political parties in Keymon